Crónicas de los Caballeros del Apocalipsis
by ArumaGesta
Summary: Conoce las peripecias del Inquisidor Ichwar Von Vogelsang y el resto de Caballeros del Apocalipsis en esta desastrosa epopeya de la que depende el destino del Viejo Mundo.
1. La Abadía de Erlach

**Disclaimer** : el universo y los personajes de _Warhammer Fantasy_ y _Warhammer 40000_ pertenecen a Games Workshop. Todas mis publicaciones relacionadas con este u otros universos registrados están exentas de ánimo de lucro.

 **Nota** : relatos cortos realizados para calentar motores de cara a un roleo con los amigos. En caso de continuar escribiendo cederé el mérito al Master.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - La Abadía de Erlach**

Me encontraba en la villa de Erlach, al pie de las Montañas Grises, parada obligatoria para abastecerse si uno no pretende morir de hambre de camino a Marienburgo, como era mi caso.

No era la primera vez que mis cansados pies me traían hasta estas calles, pero sí la primera en la que tuvieron la inoportuna deferencia de hacer un alto en su misión, para concederme una visita a la biblioteca del modesto monasterio que hace las veces de templo del Pequeño País.

Mentiría si dijera que me presenté en el claustro impulsado por algún presentimiento de sospecha. Que me parta un rayo y me cague encima si alguna vez imaginé que aquel pueblo tan alejado del artificioso ruido y del enviciado ambiente de las grandes ciudades fuera un antro de la ignominia.

Schoen Van Der Sack, abad, hechicero, hideputa y títere de la disformidad; me sirvió una sobremesa de mentiras al recibirme en su cuidado estudio. Yo, malditos sean mis antojos, me tragué hasta la última patraña, motivado como estaba por poder acceder a un archivo tan inexplorado y poco solicitado.

Pero habría de abandonar mi vocación como cazador, y unirme a la farándula de trolls malabaristas, si entre tantos embustes y pergaminos sobre fronteras, pasos y enanos, mis aturdidos sesos no hubieran captado ni la más mínima anormalidad.

La venda alrededor de la mano del abad, y los comentarios que escuché aquella noche en la taberna a cerca de la miserable conmemoración de los Primeros Brotes el mes pasado, hicieron que aquel lugar comenzara a oler a rancio.

Al día siguiente, despedí al grupo que me había acompañado desde Reinsfeld, y me planté de nuevo en la biblioteca, esta vez, había trabajo que hacer.

Durante las siguientes semanas, regateé en el mercado, hice un amigo entre la guardia, invité a alguna copa a un par de lugareños, y sobre todo, y para enorme irritación del abad, merodeé por el monasterio.

La fachada de amabilidad de Schoen comenzó a resquebrajarse en cuanto me tomé la licencia de abusar de mi estancia en sus instalaciones. Pronto fue más que evidente que no era bien recibido allí, un monje llamado Rico me escoltaba dentro y fuera del lugar incluso aunque yo ya conocía el camino; y de manera disimulada y progresiva, se limitaron las horas hasta las que podía permanecer en el archivo.

Llegado el momento, marché hacia el norte, crucé el Pequeño Reik y me oculté en el bosque a unas cuantas millas de distancia, con la esperanza de que mi enemigo bajara la guardia. Aquella noche, soñé con una serpiente que se retorcía como llevada por la locura. Al despertar, entre sudores y convulsiones, supe que _debía_ llevar a cabo mi plan.

Durante la penumbra de la luna del mes, volví a colarme en la villa con ayuda de mi sugestionado amigo frotalanzas, y casi me rompo el cuello al usar la ruta alternativa que tenía prevista para penetrar en el claustro.

Era tarde, y los monjes dormían, así que arriesgué con un poco de luz de mi linterna. A partir de aquí, puse la misión en manos de mi intuición. Recorrí el camino hacia el archivo, una vez dentro, abrí aquella puerta por delante de la cual Rico había apresurado su paso.

Como había esperado, no cedía. Burlé la cerradura y pronto me encontré en otro archivo. Ojos rodeados de colores cambiantes, y otros símbolos blasfemos, me vigilaban desde las portadas en las estanterías. La perversa imagen era completada por nueve escritorios, centrados en nueve circunferencias y cargados de pergaminos de piel, tintas de extraños matices y plumas de buitre. _Tzeentch_. Pensé con un escalofrío. Y como si el destino quisiera reírse en mi cara, una forma rojiza refulgió al fondo de la estancia. _La jodida Mano Púrpura, aquí, en Erlach._ Aquello me quedaba muy grande.

La impía señal había sido tallada sobre otra puerta. De ella provenía una letanía recitada por varias voces. Con la sangre helada, tiré del picaporte con suavidad y eché una ojeada. En una sala iluminada en carmesí, nueve túnicas escarlata adoraban a su ídolo.

 _Fuego_. Ese lugar debía arder. Y con él, los nueve perjuros escribas, y su jerarca, donde quiera que se hallase. Saboteé la cerradura y atranqué el acceso.

Tomé un fajo de pergaminos doblados, y los ungí en el aceite de mi lámpara para en seguida bendecir mesas, estanterías y puertas con la pureza de las llamas.

Todo prendió como si llevara años esperando aquel momento, tanto que aún a día de hoy presiento que aquel incendio quizá respondía a los propósitos de otra mente, basta y maquiavélica. Sea como fuere, cuando intenté salir de allí, la entrada que hacía minutos había conseguido traspasar se encontraba completamente atrancada.

El humo me cegó. Me llegó el olor de mi propia carne quemada. Golpeé la puerta, la arañé, y la ensangrenté, pero solo cuando mi piel comenzó a derretirse por el calor, conseguí traspasarla. Al otro lado, el archivo también estaba en llamas. Me arrastré hasta los pasillos, persiguiendo una vida que se me escapaba. Aquello era de locos. El fuego devoraba ya todo el claustro. Algunos agitaban sus mantas y avivaban más su furia. Otros agonizaban, corriendo en camisón, zigzagueando sin sentido de un lado a otro como antorchas humanas. Acaso, yo mismo me veía sin duda como estos últimos. En algún momento di con una ventana, y sin importarme qué encontraría abajo cuando saltara, me lancé al vacío.

Desperté días después, delirando por el dolor y las fiebres. El río y una curandera de Shallya que estaba de paso habían permitido que algunos nos salváramos. El monasterio era una ruina humeante, y los muertos se contaban por decenas.

Mi codicioso camarada, el guardia, había sido asesinado mientras vigilaba en la puerta, atento según mis demandas. Van Der Sack había escapado, lo sabía. Me sacaría semanas de ventaja durante mi convalecencia. No importaba. Me costó unas monstruosas deformaciones acabar con su guarida y su aquelarre. Así se llevaran los demonios el tiempo y la salud que me restaban, cazaría al herético.


	2. Encuentros en la Decimotercera Fase

**Capítulo 2 - Encuentros en la Decimotercera Fase**

Los Páramos Amargos. Nada bueno puede salir de esa tierra maldita, si no es la muerte que otorga la paz al insensato. Por desgracia, la misma muerte suele llegar en forma de disentería o de dos palmos de óxido Skaven incrustados en el intestino. Mala muerte, se mire por donde se mire. Nadie en su sano juicio se adentraría por voluntad propia en territorio semejante, salvo si son las fiebres y la demencia las que han desviado tus pasos del camino.

Poco antes de las últimas luces de mi absurda jornada, creí distinguir el contorno de algo parecido a una construcción en una depresión plagada de rocas que apestaba a azufre.

La poca cautela que me quedaba en la mollera me llevó a inspeccionar los alrededores para asegurarme de no entrar a pasar la noche sirviendo de carne a la parrilla para alguna abominación.

Nunca estuve completamente seguro de si el lugar estaba habitado o no, solo sé que me encontré dentro, a punto de desfallecer de debilidad, observando algunas telas y manteles desgastados repartidos por toda una estancia. Me acurruqué en una esquina desde la que podía vigilar la entrada y dormité entre delirios durante algún tiempo.

Desperté sobresaltado, desenfundando la daga del cinturón. Algo enorme se me venía encima. Traté de calmar mi respiración y esperé a que mi corazón permitiera a mis oidos escuchar algo que no fueran mis propios latidos. La forma que había visto seguía ahí, pero ahora había recuperado su lugar en mi mente. Se trataba de algún objeto voluminoso en el que apenas había reparado antes. Ahora había ganado presencia debido a un haz de luz que se colaba por un agujero que antaño podría haber sido una ventana.

Tiré de la manta que lo cubría y desvelé una trabajada superficie argentada que emitía un reflejo. Mis malogrados rasgos me saludaron desde el otro lado. _Esto es buena plata._ Me incorporé para examinar la valiosa pieza y de pronto una esfera luminosa destelló en mi campo de visión.

Salté hacia atrás, no por la luna, sino por el engendro que ahora me observaba desde el otro lado del espejo. Debía de ser la única aberración capaz de dar más miedo que yo si te la encontrabas en un callejón oscuro a esas horas de la noche.

Su piel era verde, plagada de llagas que se abrían y cerraban al compás de una respiración frenética. Irguió su morro atrompetado, plagado de deformes dientes. Levanté mi daga por si se le ocurría salir de allí, y respondió alzando su garra. Di otro paso atrás. Retrocedió. Ladeé el cuerpo para facilitar el desenfundado de mi arma. Me ofreció su perfil. Jugaba conmigo.

-¡Ningún engendro del demonio juega conmigo!- grité mientras disparaba contra el espejo.

En ese momento la escasa luz desapareció de la habitación como absorbida por la grieta que había causado la bala. Una sucia luz violácea inundó la habitación. Sentí un tirón. Un fogonazo me cegó. Me estrellé contra el suelo, tragué una bocanada de polvo y rodé por la arena durante varios metros. Parpadeé para recuperarme del deslumbramiento. Una, dos veces. Algo fallaba, me faltaba el aire. Forcé mi garganta, pero nada de lo que entraba satisfacía mis pulmones. Me arrastré a cuatro patas, tratando de mantener la calma. Ya había muerto entre las llamas. Si iba morir de nuevo, sería manteniendo toda la compostura que me fuera posible. Me tumbé boca arriba, una noche sin apenas estrellas, ¿un minúsculo brillo solar? Y silencio. _Ja, una muerte romántica..._ _¿Silencio?_

Un siseo silbaba a mi derecha. Un cachivache tirado en el suelo y atado a un cilindro con extrañas runas inscritas. La arena salía disparada hacia los lados bajo ella. Boqueé. _¿Una máscara?_ Alargué el brazo y traté de colocármela en la cara. No era aire, bendito sea Ulric, era maná caído del cielo.

Y ahí estaba yo, vivo una vez más, y de nuevo gracias a las artes arcanas. Menudo cazador de brujas. Definitivamente, debería replantearme mi vocación.

Recobrado el sentido de realidad, eché un vistazo en derredor. Inspira, espira. Polvo rojo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. _Un yermo infernal_. Ahora que no tenía que preocuparme por ahogarme hasta diñarla, me inundó el pánico, perdido, completamente expuesto en aquel lugar. Inspira, espira. Un orificio de tamaño considerable horadado en la roca a unos veinte metros me llamó la atención.

Me acerqué al lugar. Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira. Mi vida contenida en aquel recipiente.

Me detuve ante el umbral de la entrada a la cueva, una forma se movía dentro. Mi pobre corazón sufrió otro vuelco. Un ogro acuclillado ante un enorme charco me mostraba su espalda. Esperando que no me hubiera oído, traté de retirarme, pero se giró de inmediato. No era un ogro. Era un hombre enfundado en una titánica armadura de color plomizo. Porte brutal pero orgulloso, conozco pocas caras que hayan conocido más guerra.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos, mientras nos evaluamos. Inspira, espira. Unas hombreras del tamaño de una rueda de carro. Inspira, espira. ¿Un blasón? Irreconocible, raspado. Inspira, espira. Asintió, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sus pupilas emitieron un fulgor azulado. _Nunca rompas los portales a otros mundos._ Resonó una voz potente en mi cabeza.

Sentí un golpe de calor. Perdí el equilibrio mientras ahogaba un grito y caí como quien cae en un sueño. Mis magullados huesos dieron de nuevo en tierra. Traté de orientarme, sofocado. Una depresión carbonizada. Olía a azufre. Últimamente mis noches más locas siempre acaban con fuego.


End file.
